


New Beginning

by Pirate_Chief



Series: Tales of Darkness [3]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 06:46:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18244526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pirate_Chief/pseuds/Pirate_Chief
Summary: Suppose this is the end.  Now we're stuck, the dark curtain dropping, and we'll be dead while the Traveler leaves.  Hope ya'll liked our little tale.  Except it didn't end there.





	New Beginning

           Midday came and went, their foe moving slowly across the miles of terrain, the living rested, as best they could, while the dead were wrapped and set side by side, a last bit of respect to their friends and family before the end.  The civilians took shelter in a half bomb shelter and lab, a lie told to them that it would protect them, as the last guardians took hold of their arms to face death and give the Traveler a few final minutes to run.  Neach-Solais had carved the names of all the guardians who had died already in a mighty stone, those would die, and those they protected with these lives, and left it to give a final memory to the stars, before drawing his cannon, the dark smoke gone, but a faint outline along the barrel, white and dim.  “Charge!” Came the cry from his mouth, and the army of the dead rushed headstrong across the plain, ready to meet their maker, or at least die on their feet, but it was a shame none did.

            Light, pure and bright flowed behind them, they saw it not.  They rushed into the dark, faced the night, and fired.  The Devil growled and roared with every shot, light burning from it, eating the dark beings it assailed, flowing from white wings outlined in the black barrel, and every foe that fell burned from light and it pooled around them.  Neach noticed, but kept firing, shot after shot, shouldered with his friends as they fought an inch at a time forward, the robed fighters behind them shooting lightning, fire, and an odd energy that seemed to exist emptily at their foes, the caped scouts moving like water through their targets, and for a moment, hope was felt, before a big one walked out of the dark, and stepped, a shockwave throwing them all back, and a few being killed quickly by shots of the enemy.  Then hope was lost, Neach reloaded, and just focued on hate, firing light into the beast as he got back to his feet, letting his cannon speak.  “Samael, send them to Hell.”  He yelled as the monster fell, as rays of light cut through the dark, and all noticed, turning.  The battle stopped as the cloud was slowly pushed back, the Traveler shining bright and pushing the darkness back.  A smile, calm at first then ferocious found Neach, and he turned, gun raised and charged back in, emptying his cannon over and over as the dark was beaten back, the world becoming right, then exploding with light.

           The Traveler was broken, it had shattered a part of itself to protect humanity, to give them another chance.  Neach-Solais-0 had a lot of work ahead of him, most of which he didn’t look forward to, but at least there was a future.  The darkness wasn’t beaten, but they had one more day, and he was grateful.  Pieces of their protector littered the area, wounded were tended to, dead wrapped up, bittersweet victory, but victory was always a happy thing. The gambler offered to deal Neach in as he, his scouts and the joker sat for a few hands of cards, saying he wanted to win Neach’s gun off him, then put spade on it, but was refused.  There was work to be done, and this last refuge could become more, a beacon of hop beneath their protector, earned by these guardians, who would wind up taking back this system.  So, he began his patrol, needing to see his office and check if it still was standing.

            As he walked in, the clutter and mess from the other world’s laws was obvious, and part of the wall had been broken from a projectile, a white rock, oddly smooth.  A piece of the Traveler he realized, smaller than most of what broke off, but big enough to be noticed, and he walked to collect it, only for it to move.  “Ow, what a way to wake up.” Came a deep mechanical voice, not unlike Neach’s in format, but the voice itself was deeper and less American in accent.  The issue was it came from beneath the fragment, a fragment the size of the exo’s forearm, certainly not big enough to conceal a person, and yet, “Where am I?  Where is my…my…” A small object, two sets of four crossed triangular components around a small sphere floated in the air, gliding from under the fragment, before turning and seeing the exo, a small blue eye in the middle of the sphere locking to the exo’s face.

            “Your what?”  Came the question Neach asked of the small being, “And, if I may, who, and what, are you?”

            “I’m a ghost.  I’m someone’s ghost, yes.  I’m looking for my someone, I believe this is the place for me to find them.”  It twisted its components, opening them a bit as it talks, a blue orb forming as it did, before it scanned the desk.

            “Which someone?  There are thousands of humans and exos here, and plenty across the system that are still alive.  What do you know about them?”

            “Only that they are to be my someone, and I am to be their ghost.  I will heal them, bring them back from death, and help them gain their power in the light.  The Traveler made me to give them the power to fight the darkness, give them the light.  They were here.”

            “Bring them back from death?  Damn, then you may be doing a lot of searching, plenty of dead around here.”  Neach was turning to walk away, needing a breather.

            “Whose desk was this?”  The ghost asked matter of factly, pouring over it, scanning the office.

            “Mine, this office was mine for some time.  It was cleaner a few days ago.  Now, I have letters to write, and dead to bury.”  He almost started to walk when he felt a surge of energy as the ghost scanned him.

            “Yes, it is you.  I am excited to have found you.”  The tone didn’t quite match the words, but the little orb kept scanning, fixing the exo’s body, filling it with…something. “I was worried it would take me forever to find you.  But now we can begin.  Together we can protect humanity.” Now the tone matched as the ghost came to face his someone, eyes locking, the ghost staring at his black horns and metal beard.  “What is your name?”

            “Neach-Solais-0.  Yours?”

            “I don’t have one, I’m just a ghost.”

            Neach pondered for a moment, “How about Dochas?  Can’t have you without a name.  And ‘a’ ghost?”

            “Yes, that name is perfect.  The Traveler made many ghosts, to look for our someones.  People who can help us protect humanity.  Though, I doubt many are alive.  We have to find those who are meant to wield the light.”

            Neach and Dochas talked well into the night, outside a few dots of light flew across the sky, looking for their someone.


End file.
